watamotefandomcom-20200223-history
WataMote Chapter 004
私がモテないのはどう考えてもお前らが悪い! Watashi ga Motenai no wa dō Kangaetemo Omaera ga Warui! No Matter How I Look at It, It’s You Guys' Fault I’m Not Popular! Synopsis With the start of the holidays, Tomoko ’s classmates plan to go karaoke, which she inwardly derides then fantasizes that they will all engage in sexual activities. Sitting alone, she wants to go home. As she travels, Tomoko thinks of all of the things she has not done since becoming a high school student. She sees many high school students engaged in activities, but she does not know how she could enjoy them alone. She decides to go into a bookstore, because that is the only place she can enjoy without having company. After reading 20 books, Tomoko goes to WcDonoald’s where she eventually manages to awkwardly order a burger. Tomoko goes to the second floor to eat her meal. She takes some solace that many other patrons are alone like her. She takes a bite of her hamburger and is overwhelmed at how good the burger tastes. She relaxes pleased after finishing her meal, congratulating herself that she enjoyed herself alone. However, she does confess that she would have more fun with some friends or even a boy. She vow to change, but when other kids from her school arrive, she panics. She imagines them all ridiculing her. She tries to imagine a route of escape by picturing the students as part of a video game. Tomoko goes into the bathroom to think of a plan. Eventually, she decides to tie up her hair, pull back her bangs, and suck in her cheeks to create a disguise. She walks out and makes it to the stairs where she is unexpectedly met by her brother and friends coming up. Inwardly, her brother wonders what she is doing. As they walk past her, she overhears one of Tomoki’s friends make fun of how ugly she is. Saddened, Tomoko exits the restaurant and goes to a park and sits on a swing. Later in the evening, Tomoki finds her sitting in a swing and walks home with her. Characters In order of appearance: *Homeroom Teacher *Tomoko Kuroki *Akane Okada (unnamed) *Yoshinori Kiyota (unnamed) *WcDonald's employee *Wada (unnamed) *Hina Nemoto (unnamed) *Tomoki Kuroki *Tomoki's friends Referbacks and Forwards *Tomoko's disguise is her "cute" makeover from Chapter 1. *The author's notes on the last page make a reference to Tomoki being the forward in the soccer club, which was revealed back in Chapter 2. *Wada will finally receive his name in Chapter 144. Trivia *First appearance of Okada, Kiyota and Nemoto who remain unamed. *This chapter is adapted into the first episode of the anime *Tomoki's friend calls him Tomosa. *It's possible that Tomoko used her socks to tie up her hair since she has socks on before and while she is eating her burger, but then no longer has them on after she walks out of the bathroom. *As will become clear, details about characters come out sometimes sparingly. Minor characters in these early chapters can become significant. Yoshinori's friend Wada does not receive his name until 131 chapters later. Cultural References *The restaurant Tomoko goes to is called WcDonald's which is a fictitious version of McDonald's. *Book Of: references the popular chain. Memorial Moments *Despite his outward irritation, Tomoki has some concern for his sister even if he does not understand her problems. Quotes *“Oops! My Mike down there just started to howl! Don't mess with me! Ahh! My speaker is starting sound good. How annoying!!” – Tomoko Gallery English Cover c4.jpg|English Version of Cover Tomoko_Disguise.png|Tomoki is unimpressed by his sister's "disguise." Tomoko on a Swing c4.png|'Awwwwww!' Navigation Category:WataMote Chapters Category:Volume 1